


Feign

by narsus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death References, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a friendly warning between brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feign

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, and obviously in the genesis of it all, to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

“You can’t judge me.”  
“I’m not. Whatever would be the point of it?”  
“You faked your own death before.”  
“Yes, and it was for a good cause. No doubt yours is too. But just remember, Sherlock, this is a onetime play. You can’t use the same feign again.”  
“I won’t. The next time…”  
“The next time it will be real? Of course. But John will be harder to convince of it. He’ll spend longer waiting, longer hoping and telling himself it must be a magnificent trick on your part.”  
“Then you just have to convince him otherwise.”  
“Oh, I will.”


End file.
